Switched
by alwaysbeguyslikepotter
Summary: Max and Iggy fly out in a thunderstorm to investigate a mysterious machine, but get hit by a ray that switches their bodies. Written at the end of Fang, before Angel had come out. Rated T for violence that may of may not occur.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since You-Know-Who left Iggy has been my second in command. Now, I know what you're thinking, _Iggy? Isn't he the blind one who likes to blow things up?_ Well the reason I picked Iggy was because (a) I sure as hell wasn't going to pick Dylan and (b) Iggy's been acting different lately. I mean he's still blind and still likes to blow things up, but he's been acting more mature and (I hate to say it) more Fanglike. He always has my back now, like Fang. And if I ever have to go somewhere I can take him, just like I would with Fang. I could never replace Fang, but hey, Iggy's pretty good.

"Ig, you in here?" I called into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said as I walked in.

"Mmm," I said, sniffing the air. "It smells delicious!"

"It's lasagna," he replied, turning to face me from his spot by the stove. "What up?"

"We need a new plan," I said, glancing out the window as the light rain pattered the glass.

"I thought you wanted to find Fang?"

I snapped my head around and glared at him. "Well, last time I checked Fang doesn't want to be found," I replied coldly, spitting out Fang's name like it was a curse word.

CRACK! A loud noise that sounded like a heard of rhinos stampeding in a thunderstorm rattled the house with a bang.

"What was that?" the Iggy exclaimed. "Did Gazzy blow something up without me!"

"No, it's came from outside."

"Maybe it was thunder?" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah, thunder perfectly timed with an avalanche," I said. "Let's go check it out."

We started for the door, but were stopped by none other than my lovely father Jeb.

"You shouldn't fly in the rain," Jeb said.

"It isn't raining that hard," I said, brushing off his warning and walking out the door with Ig close on my heels. We took off with Jeb shouting at us from the ground to come back.

We flew silently for a few yards until I saw it over the trees. It looked like a huge saw type machine. The rain was really coming down now and I couldn't quite make out anything more than a general outline. I turned to Iggy to ask him about landing a bit closer when I felt a sharp shock in my back and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: So I wrote the first chapter when I was in 6****th**** grade and obsessed with Maximum Ride and I found it in an old note book and decided to publish it and see what would happen. A few days later I got my first review (thanks CrucialDetails) and it said "Can't wait to read the rest!" My mind immediately screamed, "THERE IS NO REST!" because that was all I had written. So, 2 years later I took another shot at a 2****nd**** chapter 2 and I hope it isn't too awful since it's been forever since I've read Maximum Ride. Peace, love, and cupcakes! –Cupcakestar6 **

"Iggy! Iggy!" Angel faraway voice said. She sounded far away but in reality she was right next to me her tiny hands shaking me.

What? I wasn't really totally conscious at the moment but last time I checked I was Max, not Iggy. My head was spinning. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I blinked ferociously but everything was still black. What was going on?

"What happened," I said groggily, or at least I thought I said it because it didn't sound like me. It sounded like Iggy.

"You and Max got hit by lightning," Angel said in reply to my question. "Are you okay?"

"Me and Max, what I'm Max," I said in a deep voice. What was going on! I couldn't see, my voice was oddly deep, Angel was referring to me as Iggy, this can only mean one thing. I felt suddenly very very sick. I reached my hand to the top of my head. My long hair was gone and replaced with someone else's short hair. My chest was also incredibly flat. This was not good not good at all.

"Um," Angel said, sounding concerned, "Did you get hit in the head when you fell because you are most definitely Iggy."

"No, no I'm not, I'm Max!"

"Oh my god!" cried a voice from the other side of the room. Correction, cried MY voice from the other side of the room. "What? Wait!" my voice said. "Why can I see? Why do I have Max's voice? What's going on!" Worst fear confirmed. I was Iggy and Iggy was me. Well this plot just took an unexpected turn! Yea! Why hasn't Warner Bros bought the movie rights to our lives yet because we would make a really science fiction movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, another good public response on the last chapter. I'm going to try and take everything people say into consideration starting with attempting to make my chapters longer. Looking back at the ones I've written so far I realized that they are really short. Also I haven't read Maximum Ride in a really long time so I'm going to try and reread them, but in the meantime, please let me know if I make anything out of character or whatever, it will really help a lot!** **What are you waiting for? Start reading! **

"Hey guys," Nudge's voice said as she either entered the room or as she stood just outside of the room. I couldn't tell because I couldn't see anything which was beginning to be incredibly annoying. Nudge, as soon became obvious, had entered the room because after a pause where she probably looked around, she gasped and said, "What happened?" I wasn't sure where she had been as the day's events had gone on, but she obviously was walking into the situation (forgive my sick sense of irony) blind.

"Well," I said, sitting up cautiously as to not hit anything. "I'm Max and the Max sitting over there is Iggy, confused yet?"

"Umm, yeah," Nudge replied. "Is this a joke or something because it's not funny Ig!"

"She's telling the truth," Iggy said in my voice from across the room.

"They got hit by some sort of mind switching ray!" Angel added to the conversation.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure they did," Nudge said. "Will you guys cut it out!"

"It's not a joke!" I exclaimed. "I'll prove it. Nudge, you remember that time when we were in New York and you met that guy with a corn dog who was dressed like-"

"Alright, alright!" Nudge interrupted, sounding utterly terrified. "I believe you, just shut-up, okay?"

"No wait," Iggy said. "I want to hear how this story ends."

"No, no one will ever mention that story ever again. Don't you have some body switching to do or something?" Nudge sounded so defensive that I was almost funny, but the really funny part was when the guy with the corn dog…

Jeb interrupted my pleasurable thought by starting to go off at me about flying in the rain. He must have sneaked in behind Nudge or something. I wouldn't know because now I'm blind! Which is aggravating in the sense of being sightless and therefore unprepared because if we get attacked or something then I'm dead! I can't fight blind! I mean Iggy does, usually, but he's had more practice. I suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. I had been tuning Jeb out until he said something that caught my attention.

"What will your mother think when she hears about this?" he asked me furiously.

To tell the truth I wasn't really sure what she would think, but I wasn't about to admit that to Jeb, "She'd probably want us to get switched back." Actually my mom would probably be mad that I recklessly flew out in a thunderstorm and got hit with a mind switching ray thing with no way to get changed back. Wait, no way to get changed back! Who knows how long we could be stuck like this. It could take months or years or forever. I could not be stuck like this forever. This was not happening.

"We have to get switched back!" I said, interrupting whatever Jeb was saying at the moment.

"How do you plan to do that!" Jeb asked, still sounding angry.

"I don't know call one of the evil scientists you have on speed dial. I'm sure one of them have mind switching ray just lying around," I said sarcastically.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Iggy said. "I cannot be Max for any longer. I can just feel the control freak ozzing through my body." I made a face in his general direction.

"Couldn't you just fly out to the ray that changed you and get changed back?" Nudge asked innocently.

That actually was not a bad idea. If the ray was only made to switch people's minds then they should be able to switch them back too. We just had to find the ray or whatever. I tried to remember the thing I saw when Iggy and I were flying earlier. All I remembered was a saw-like contraption and I had no idea what saws had to do with mind switching.

"She's right," I said. "If we can find whatever switched us, then we should be able to get switched back."

"But where is it?" Angel asked.

"I'd show you, but I can't see at the moment," I said. "Iggy knows where it is."

"Not really," Iggy replied. "I was following you, Max. But, Angel, you found us and brought us back here, right?"

"Yeah," Angel said. "Jeb and I found you and brought you back."

"So you know where we were!" I replied, catching on, a little slow in my opinion. Whatever my mind was probably just a little scrambled from entering someone else's body.

"Oh, yeah!" Angel replied excitedly. "Nudge and I will go check it out."

"Ok," said Nudge from where ever she was.

There was a shuffle of feet as Angel and Nudge made their way towards the door, but they stopped abruptly at the sound of Jeb's voice.

"You will do no such thing," he said in his 'I am far more superior then thou' voice. "It's dangerous. What if you get switched, too?"

When I thought about it I guess it was kind of dangerous. Wait, why hadn't I thought about it before? I was usually so on top of things like the safety of my flock. I mentally face palmed myself before thinking of a better plan. But Iggy spoke before I could even work out the situation in my mind.

"What if only one of you goes, then if you get hit with the ray there won't be anyone to be switched with and the ray won't work," Iggy said, quite logically for Iggy.

Duh, that was an easy solution. Why hadn't I thought of that! Everyone agreed to Iggy's plan, except Jeb, but his vote never counts, and Angel flew off alone to investigate the mind switching machine alone as we all watched her from the porch of the house. Well, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Jeb watched. I just sat there and stared and stared at the darkness.

**Author's Note: I hope that was okay, it's like midnight, so I apologize if this chapter turned out awful Don't worry I didn't forget Gazzy or Dylan. They'll come into play later. Just be patient. For the next chapter I might try and do something from Iggy's point of view, but only try. I may fail and just go back to Max's POV, so don't get to excited. That's all, I'll update soon! –Cupcake **


End file.
